Vampire Girl
by Spottie the Lost Girl
Summary: Willa Lancaster never believed in vampires, even after watching endless nights of the show Vampire Diaries with her best friend, Ellie, who definitely believed. But when she gets attacked by a vampire on the way home one night, she could just learn to always be aware the hard way...
1. Chapter 1 - Little Human

"Of course I don't believe in vampires, El," I groaned, looking at my best friend. Ellie could be so melodramatic over our favorite show, _The Vampire Diaries_. We were on the beginning of Season 4, when Damon was trying to teach Elena how to feed now that she was a vampire. "They're not real."

"Ugh, come on, Willa!" Ellie lay her head back in a groan. "You know they're real! Why else would there be so much fanfiction and books and movies and shows about them? Someone saw a vampire, maybe even turned into one, and wrote a book about vampires!"

I laughed. "Again. Melodramatic."

"I will just laugh in your face if some vampire attacks you and turns you. Then you'll be sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "If that ever happens, and I mean _if_, I will jump to your window and tell you." I gave her a sarcastic look.

"I will be waiting with a couple blood bags." She gave me a knowing smirk.

_That will so not happen._

I walked down the street after watching one more episode of _TVD_ with Ellie. It was a cold, dark night. I had to get back home before my parents wigged out. My fiery red curls stood out against the dark of the night. I checked my phone. _11:47 PM._ _Ugh, Mom is going to kill me._ I called Mom, who instantly started wigging out.

"_Willa Wendy Lancaster!_" she scolded. "Get back home right now! You were supposed to be home by eleven o'clock!"

I stopped by an alleyway, leaning against a wall. "Ugh, Mom, I know. Ellie wanted to watch another episode of _TVD_ before I went home. Cliffhanger, sorry."

"Just please, get home, Willa. You know there can be dangerous people out there this late." My mom sounded so concerned, I almost took her seriously. But I didn't.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I assured her. "I'll be home in five minutes. Come on, I'm seventeen. I can handle myself."

"Just be careful. Bye."

"Bye," I answered before turning off the call and putting my phone back into my pocket.

I started to continue walking before I felt an abnormally strong arm wrap around my waist, pulling me into the alley.

I couldn't scream because another hand clamped over my mouth, muffling any noise I made.

"Hello there, _little human_," a scary, sneering voice whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2 - Minutes

He threw me against the wall, and the impact made me grimace. I thought I heard a bone crack. He was very strong. Speaking of which, I squinted to get a better look at him. Just a boy. He looked about eighteen years old. His amber eyes glinted in the dark of the alley. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He looked like a normal teenager, but my mind instantly went back to Ellie and _TVD_.

_I will just laugh in your face if some vampire attacks you and turns you!_ My best friend's voice rang in my head.

_Oh my God,_ I thought in dismay. _His flawless appearance, his immense strength... He's a vampire..._

I backed up against the wall, my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't die. Not today. The vampire boy grinned at me. "Aw, little human scared? How cute." He lunged and sank his teeth into my shoulder, and I screamed from the horrible pain as I felt him sucking the blood out of me. But he didn't kill me. He wasn't done with me yet. I knew he wasn't.

That's when I started crying. "Please..." I croaked, my voice shaking. "Leave me alone..."

"Sshh..." He put a finger to my lips. "The fun just started. We can't stop now!"

I whimpered, wishing Ellie was here. She loved the vampire stuff. She would be ecstatic about it, no matter how horrifying.

The boy laughed, enjoying my whimpers and terrified expression. He grabbed my wrist roughly, and I winced from the pain of his immense vampire strength. His teeth sank into my arm, and I screamed hard. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to go home.

In the pain of it all, I tried to muster any courage I could, no matter how hopeless I knew it would turn out to to be. Ellie would be brave. Not whimpering and crying like a newborn baby.

I leaned forward quickly and sank my own teeth into his arm, very deep. Two can play at that game. I may not be a vampire, but I still had courage.

My bite didn't even faze him. He laughed and laughed my head back into the wall. I hit the wall hard because of his strength. I groaned. At least I tried.

"Naught naughty little child," he taunted, grinning. "And bad children have to be punished, don't they?"

I quickly shook my head. Oh God, please no... He was going to hurt me even more. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me up to my feet. I whimpered, bracing myself for the worst. He threw me against the other wall, so hard I fell to the ground.

The torture went on for what seemed like hours. I lay on the ground, barely able to keep my eyes open. Bite marks were visible all over my body, and a small pool of blood was forming beneath me. Time was running out. I was dying.

I probably only had minutes left.


	3. Chapter 3 - Too Adorable

I wanted to die. I so wanted to die right now. And I probably would in a few minutes. I fought to keep my eyes open, though I didn't understand why. I was going to die anyway.

The vampire boy looked at me, like he was contemplating whether leaving me to die or not. _Please just let me die..._

He lifted my chin with his thumb, forcing me to look into his dark eyes. "You want to die, don't you?" He already knew the answer. He could see it in my pleading eyes. "You know, I was surprised when you fought back and tried to hurt me. You've got fire. I like fire."

_Did he just reference Pan from _Once Upon a Time_? I know that line._ Who knew that vampires watched a fairytale show? If he was even referencing it. Probably not.

"I might need that courage, and you're just too adorable for me just to let you die," he continued. "You'll thank me later for this."

He bit into his own wrist, and just when I realized what he was doing, he shoved it into my mouth, forcing me to drink his blood. He pulled his wrist away after a moment, then grabbed my head, twisting it in two seconds, snapping my neck.


End file.
